


inferno

by Nanatsuki



Category: Aria (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, ItaAki, OOC, Rambling, Romance, Short & Sweet, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanatsuki/pseuds/Nanatsuki
Summary: hukuman apa yang pantas untukku jika aku sampai selingkuh?





	inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
> Aria © Kozue Amano  
> A Naruto and ARIA Crossover One Shot Fan fiction  
> inferno  
> By Nnatsuki  
> Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

"Kautahu, Itachi? Terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan jalan cerita novel romansa.”

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?" Begitu respon sang Suami tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv yang membacakan berita malam.

"Banyak sekali novel dengan permasalahan si istri yang ingin membalas dendam ke suaminya yang selingkuh atau apa dengan berpura-pura selingkuh. Apa tidak ada cara lain, _huh_?"

Itachi tertawa, "Tindakan buruk dibalas dengan yang buruk juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?"

Akira mencibir keras, "Masalahnya bukan di situ. Mereka menyepelekan janji suci. Aku benci orang yang melanggar janji, apalagi janji yang mereka buat sendiri!"

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Pria tampan bermata legam itu mencium puncak kepala Akira, "Lalu … menurutmu hukuman apa yang pantas untukku jika aku sampai selingkuh?" Itachi bertanya dengan santai.

Akira mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Itachi. Punggung ditegakkan. Mata kelam memandang suaminya dengan awas.

"Kalau aku? Aku akan membuat seluruh toko yang menjual dango di Jepang tidak lagi mengizinkan kaumendatanginya. Aku akan mengguna-gunai orang tuamu dan Sasuke untuk menganggap kau anak pungut kurang ajar dan mencoret namamu dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha. Akan kubawa mereka ke Italia dan melegalkan mereka sebagai keluarga. Aku juga akan membayar agen rahasia untuk menangkapmu diam-diam dan menjualmu untuk digunakan kelinci percobaan penelitian berbahaya. Lalu—hei, jangan tertawa! Yang kita bicarakan ini hidup matimu tahu!"

Akira menembakkan tinju beruntun ke pundak Itachi yang bergetar hebat oleh tawa keras. Butuh beberapa menit dan teriakan kesal Akira hingga itachi menguasai dirinya.

"Maaf, maaf …" ucapnya lemah sambil tersenyum geli, "tapi kita tahu itu mustahil."

"Oh, tentu saja. Takkan kubiarkan kau macam-macam karena …" Akira menyeringai. Tangan halusnya membelai pipi Itachi.

" _I can beat the hell out of you, you know?"_ Bisik Akira dengan suara yang lembut dan mematikan.

Itachi balik menyeringai, " _I know."_ Balasnya sebelum melumat bibir kenyal Akira.

**Author's Note:**

> After all this time, saya bisa nulis lagi #cries Thanks for coming~
> 
> Salam maso, 
> 
> Nanatsuki


End file.
